


Matchmakers

by Pfain Ryder (Cat_Moon)



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-05-28 12:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Moon/pseuds/Pfain%20Ryder
Summary: When Al finally gets up the nerve to propose to Tina, her reaction is not at all what he would have imagined in a thousand years.  And two takes on what happened next...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another oldie hopefully a goodie, from the 1990's. Published in "Green Eggs & Ham #4."

I checked for the thousandth time, making sure the champagne was on ice and the dinner being kept warm. Glanced nervously at my watch and wiped sweat off my brow. Everything was running smoothly, right on schedule. I just had a huge case of nerves. See, it had been years since I'd done this kind of scene.

Tonight, I was finally going to propose to Tina.

I'd formally invited one startled pulse technician to my place. Not the quarters on the Project where I spend most of my time, but my real life apartment in Stallion Springs, for a home-cooked Italian meal by Yours Truly.

_Tina knew something was up, it's been a long time since I did anything like this. I wonder if she suspects?_

Naw. She'd hinted around about marriage enough times, only to get a firm non-committal from me. Then in the last year or so she'd stopped hinting altogether. It was going to be a complete surprise.

Just like it'd been to me.

Yeah, so I can be dense sometimes. Talking to Dr. Ruth really opened my eyes about a lot of things. I almost ran to Tina and asked her right then and there, but I'm a gentleman. That's not how you propose to a lady. Anyway, Dr. Ruth made me realize I'd closed myself off from love for a long time, kept a distance that I wouldn't let anyone breach. After I lost Beth, I just gave up trying. I purposely sabotaged my relationships. I wasn't giving Tina what she needed, and if I didn't start I'd lose her one day.

The only way to be truly free of the past is to put it behind you once and for all. I could exorcise the demon I'd lived with and start a new life, with Tina. All I had to do was reach for it.

The doorbell rang and I almost dropped the bottle of champagne I'd been fiddling with. I hastily set it down and answered the door, giving Tina a kiss and ushering her inside. Her perceptive eyes were alert, evaluating, as I led her to the couch.

"Relax for a few minutes," I instructed. "I'll get dinner--"

"Wait--" she put her hand on my arm. "Sit down first."

"Okay," I said, doing as asked. "But I don't want our dinner to dry out," I told her with a suggestive wink.

"Al, what's going on?" Tina asked bluntly, as I tried to nuzzle her neck.

"What do you mean?" I really wanted to propose the old fashioned, romantic way; by candlelight, after plying her with my world-famous Calavicci Spaghetti.

"You've been acting strange for two days. Ever since..." Tina hesitated, bit her lip. "Did Dr. Ruth tell you to spend more time with me?"

"No, honey," I assured her. "This dinner is all my idea." No lie there.

"She advised me to be more patient and understanding," Tina admitted.

"Well, I'll be...she was playing matchmaker." Tina looked so unsure and uncomfortable, I had to say something. I sighed. "Listen Tina, I did talk with her for a long time. She made me _think_ about a lot of things."

Tina's eyes twinkled with amusement for a moment. "That's why you've been acting so weird -- you were _thinking_!"

I wasn't real sure it was a joke, so I decided to ignore it and plunge right into the proposing stuff. "Ah, hell, I know I haven't been easy to get along with. But I want things to change. You've stuck by me, and I want to thank you for that. I--I, will you--"

I blinked. I rubbed my eyes, hard.

It was _Beth_ sitting next to me...

"I know, Al," Beth was saying. "Sometimes I get...lonely, now that the kids are grown and gone. But I know how important your work is to you. Like Dr. Ruth told me, we need to compromise. As long as we both try, things will be okay. Al? Al?! What are you staring at?"

"Uh...nothing, Beth. Honey." I looked around. No champagne, which was just as well, under the circumstances. I stood up shakily. "Do we have any aspirin in the house?"

**the end**


	2. Dawning Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then again, it might have happened like this, instead...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two timelines, take your pick. This one ends a bit...different.

I checked for the thousandth time, making sure the champagne was on ice and the dinner being kept warm. Glanced nervously at my watch. Everything was right on schedule and running smoothly, I just had a huge case of nerves. See, it had been _years_ since I'd done this kind of scene.

I was finally going to propose to Tina.

I'd formally invited one startled pulse technician to my place. Not the quarters at the Project where I spent most of my time, but my real life apartment in Stallion Springs. For a home-cooked Italian meal by Yours Truly.

She knew something was up, it's been a long time since I did anything like that.

_I wonder if she suspects?_

_Naw._ She'd hinted around about marriage enough times, only to get a firm non-committal from me. In the last year or so she'd stopped hinting altogether. It was going to be a complete surprise.

Just like it'd been to me.

Yeah, so I can be dense sometimes. Talking to Dr. Ruth really opened my eyes, about a lot of things. She made me realize that I'd closed myself off from love for a long time, kept a distance I wouldn't let anyone breach. Losing Beth was the beginning, and then after Ruthie died, I just gave up trying. I wasn't giving Tina what she needed, and if I didn't start I'd lose her one day.

The only way to be truly free of the past is to put it behind you once and for all. I could exorcise the demon I'd lived with and start a new life, with Tina. All I had to do was reach for it.

I'd almost ran out of the Waiting Room and asked Tina right then and there, but despite what Sam thinks, I'm a gentleman. I know how to propose to a lady.

And speaking of...

When the doorbell rang I almost dropped the bottle of champagne I'd been fiddling with nervously. I put it down and went to the door, taking a deep, fortifying breath before opening it.

Tina was there, looking sensational in a red, low cut mini dress. I gave her a kiss and ushered her inside before I could lose my nerve. Her perceptive eyes were alert, evaluating, as I led her over to the couch.

"Relax," I instructed--for benefit of us both, I think--trying to get my mind off the butterflies in my stomach by keeping busy. In the face of the moment, a knot of unease was growing. I firmly squashed it down, telling myself it wasn't doubt, just normal jitters. "I'll get dinner--"

"Wait--" Tina put her hand on my arm. "Sit down first."

"Okay," I said, doing as requested. "But I don't want the dinner to dry out," I winked suggestively.

"Al, what's going on?" Tina said bluntly, as I tried to nuzzle her neck.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently. I really wanted to propose the romantic way...after plying her with my world-famous Calavicci Spaghetti.

"You've been acting strange for two days. Ever since..." she hesitated, bit her lip. "Did Dr. Ruth tell you to spend more time with me?"

"No, honey," I assured her. "This dinner is all my idea." No lie there.

"She advised me to be more patient and understanding," Tina admitted.

"Well, I'll be! Playing matchmaker." Tina was looking so uneasy, I had to say something. I sighed, preparing to take the plunge. "Listen honey, she did do a lot of talking to me, made me think about things. I've treated you like crap these last few years and I'm really sorry."

Tina's eyes widened, but she didn't say anything. I wondered fleetingly if silence was a good or a bad sign.

"I don't want to lose you. Will you marry me?" I asked, feeling like a man in Alaska diving into the Antarctic head first.

I think she almost fell off the couch. If it hadn't been such a serious occasion, I would have grinned. Instead, I sweated and waited for her answer.

And waited...

"Oh, Al..." Tina finally sighed.

"Is that a yes?"

She took my hand and squeezed it. "No," she said, very gently.

"What?" I asked sharply, male pride temporarily taking over.

"Oh, Al..."

"Stop oh-Al-ing me and talk to me. Why won't you? I always thought--is it Gooshie?" I blurted, remembering their short fling some years back.

"It's Sam."

"Yeah, I figured it-- _SAM_?! What the hell are you talking about? How could you be having an affair with Sam, he isn't even here?!"

"Of course I'm not," she said patiently.

I gazed at Tina through narrowed eyes, trying to understand what she was telling me. "You mean you're in love with him?"

Tina shook her head. "Not _me_."

Absolute silence reigned.

"I didn't want to just drop it on you like that Al, but you're so..."

"Let me get this--excuse the pun--straight. You're telling me I'm in love with Sam Beckett?" An indefinable shiver ran up my spine as I spoke the words. I shoved it back down.

Revulsion, probably.

"Go ahead, you stubborn...shit!" I could tell she was annoyed. "Yell at me, ignore it, deny it. But if I got just half the love, devotion and obsession you lavish on him..." She took a deep breath. "I didn't want to fight with you over it. It's something I've realized and accepted."

"But Sam--"

I was glad she interrupted me, because I had no idea what I was gonna say. "If you gave Sam half a chance, I think you'd be surprised. He adores you."

I laughed. Sat back on the sofa and let it out heartily. Tina was taken aback by my reaction, I guess. Didn't she get the joke? It was finally obvious to me.

"That's perfect," I managed. "Just perfect. No," I answered her look, "maybe you're right. First Beth, then Sam. Get it? I guess I should've asked the short-shrink why I always set myself up with dead-end relationships that can't possibly lead anywhere." I didn't take any pains to pretend that didn't include Tina, and she knew it.

She rose from the couch. "I'm sorry, Al. I wouldn't have said anything, except..."

"I had to go and do something stupid, like propose," I finished for her.

Tina paused at the door, turning to me. "He'll be home one day," she said quietly, then shut the door softly behind her.

Yeah, sure, and fall into my open arms so we can live happily ever after.

I laughed so hard...I cried.

**the end**

7/20/93

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw the scene in "Honeymoon Express" where Al sees the timelines change in front of him when Diane McBride replaces the previous committee member, and I got to thinking... what if it happens that way for other changes?


End file.
